


2 Children Who Hate To Lose

by Misguidedghostwriter



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Cutesy, Fluff, Handcuffed Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, SO MUCH FLUFF, a touch of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-04 00:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12157908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misguidedghostwriter/pseuds/Misguidedghostwriter
Summary: Just a collection of one shots about L and Light while they're getting used to being chained together. There's fluff. A LOT of fluff. It's basically all the little domestic moments that the anime left out. There will be progressively more romance as is goes on. A bit of a slow burn. Should be fun.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, nor do I own a Death Note (yet). I'm also not making any profit off this fic. Enjoy!

48 hours. That's how long it had been since L had chained himself to Light Yagami.

Those hours were spent with very little sleep. On occasion, L noted, Light would doze off at his desk chair, then awaken to guzzle coffee and continue with the case. In that time, L had gotten even less rest then his newfound roommate. He would stay at his desk, bare toes pressed down on his chair, one thumb in his mouth, pausing to eat ice cream, or drink caffeine, or to interact with his team, who were in and out of the office. But mostly, he was watching Light. He looked carefully for any signs that the probable killer might be finding some way to murder right under the detective's nose. So far L hadn't seen any proof of that.

Although, that didn't mean much.

What L did see proof of, was that Light was tired. L knew that the other man wouldn't admit this, not with the chain hanging from his arm, attaching him to his rival. But L could see the effects of exhaustion eating at Light.

Light's eyes had begun to droop, his usual perfect posture had slumped. There was a hesitation to his typing, he hit backspace more often, clearly making mistakes as he took notes on the endless streams of criminal death reports. Light had also begun to develop bags under his eyes to match L's, and his hand trembled, a clear sign of stress, or perhaps, guilt?

'Maybe,' L found himself thinking, 'I can use Lights sleep-deprived state to pick his brain. People are more susceptible to talking when they were tired after all. But they are also more prone to annoyance and violence. I'll have to be careful.'

L was about speak, when light beat him to it.

"You're staring at me." Light stated, with a paranoid flare to his voice. In a huff he closed several windows, opening a document on his computer and writing 'DEAD END.' next to a long report. He began pulling at his hair a bit.

"Yes." L agreed. "I am. I'm wondering how Light is still awake. It's been two days, after all. Are you avoiding sleep? Maybe you fear nightmares?"

"That's rich, coming from you." Light snapped. "I don't need you playing therapist, I just want to solve the case."

L did not respond. He kept his dark eyes on Light.

A moment of near silence went by. The only sound was the constant clicking of keys. Light's typing took on some anger. He tapped his foot on the floor, frustrated.

"Light," L began, "I have a thought experiment for you, if you would indulge me."

"I'm working." Light said back.

"Say," L went on, "That one day something happened, and you suddenly gained all the memories of a serial killer, would you-"

"Stop. I'm not in the mood." Light's words came from gritted teeth. He hunched over his computer, demolishing his cool demeanor he'd been keeping for the last two days. Light rubbed his temples in obvious pain. Maybe the screen's light was giving him a headache?

"Alright." L tried again. "I'll stop." When Light did not respond, the detective opted for a new method. "I think, Light, that keeping you in isolation may have disrupted your normal sleeping schedule. For that, I am sorry. I fear that if you don't sleep, your head will become cluttered, and you won't have much luck in finding leads."

"How about this, I'll sleep when you do." Light spat.

L mulled this over for a second then, he stood from his computer for the first time in hours. "Deal." He said.

"Wha-hey!" L pulled on the chain, walking from the room and forcing the sleep deprived boy to stumble from his chair.

"Come on, Light. Sleep awaits."

"But, I was working on a something," Light insisted, "Just a little bit more and-"

"Light, I am responsible for your wellbeing now, and if I let you keep going, you'll run yourself into the ground. I would feel infinitely guilty for that and, hey, what are you-"

Light had stopped listening, choosing instead to flump onto the ground, scowling as he pulled the chain down with him. This made L stumble to his knees. "I'm not going." Light huffed.

L pursed his lips, standing and trying to pull Light up. "You know, Kira is childish, and hates to lose." He began, "This only heightens the chance-"

"That YOU'RE Kira?" Light shot back. "I'm not going to bed, I'm going to keep researching."

"You're not going to keep researching, you're going to bed."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO!"

"Fine." L sat on the floor next to Light. "Then neither of us gets our way."

"Fine by me!" Light hissed the words.

The two boys faced away from each other, seated on the ground, arms crossed like petulant children. Both waiting for the other to give in.

Neither one did.

The hours ticked by. On occasion, one of the boys would test the chain, pulling either in the direction of the bedrooms, or the computers. This attempt was always met with the same result, feeling the chain yanked back by the other.

Night turned into morning at a snail's pace. The ground was cold and hard. But still they refused to move.

Finally, something changed. The lights flicked on, causing both the boys to flinch with the sudden brightness. Watari entered the room with two warm blankets.

He walked up to L, wrapping a blanket over the boy's shoulders. L accepted this without protest. Then Watari moved to light, who tensed as the blanket was draped around him.

"It's 5 in the morning," Watari began, "Both of you should shower, and have a nap. Breakfast is in the kitchen, and I'll be turning off the computers until the task force arrives at noon."

L sighed and stood. He didn't like being treated like a child, but he was well aware that sometimes he needed to be. He wasn't precisely good at taking care of himself, after all. "Thank you Watari."

Light sighed and stood as well, unsteady, as over the night, his legs had fallen asleep. L reached out a hand and balanced the boy, who had moved past cranky exhaustion, and into barely-able-function exhaustion. This would work in L's favor.

The detective led the potential serial killer down the hallway. The two skipped the shower, and the breakfast, much to Watari's disapproval, L imagined, and found their way to L's room.

The room was a mess. Clothes and towels were strewn about every which way, as if a tornado had moved in overnight. There was a desk with countless papers scattered on it. There were little lights and gizmos here and there, and old dishes piled up on his nightstand.

Perhaps he should have cleaned up before taking Light out of confinement. But that didn't matter much now, the detective was exhausted. Even if he didn't sleep, a rest from the case would be quite nice. Plus, if he could get Light to sleep, the investigation would go smoother.

L looked to Light. The maybe murderer had cuddled up into the warm blanket. His eyes were a soft glowing amber. He was leaning against a wall.

"Your room is a disaster area." Light muttered. "I expected that though."

"Figured you would." L yawned back.

It took minimal effort for L to pull light into the bed, which was a king sized one that had been expertly made, by Watari, L assumed. Light curled under the covers and promptly passed out, allowing the exhaustion of the last few months to finally pull him into a dreamless oblivion.

L breathed a sigh of relief. He was a bit worried that he was teaching Light bad habits. Could insomnia be learned?

L pulled an old book from his night stand, and started to read it. He knew that sleep would be nice, but he didn't expect it. Sleeping was unimaginably hard for him.

However, without meaning to, L did doze off.

He woke up around 3pm, tangled up in the twisted handcuffs, and a blanket cocoon. He face to face with Light.

"Good, you're finally up." He heard Light say. "You kick in your sleep."

L began to untangle himself. "Sorry. I'll work on that. Coffee?"

"Coffee." Light agreed.

With that, the two boys began another day.


	2. Shower

"So, how do we…?" Light's question trailed off as the two men stood in the bathroom, eyeing the shower before them.

"Well, if you want to take turns, then," L began pulling down his trousers as he stepped into the shower, then he ditched his shirt, pulling it over his arm and letting it come to a rest on the chain keeping the two together. "I'll go first."

"But then," Light began, "you'll get all the hot water."

"Yes." L agreed. "Hope you like cold showers." The dark haired man closed the shower door, soon after his boxer shorts were thrown over the top, landing at Light's feet. The shower started up, steam rising from it. Light glared and sat on the mat outside the shower. It wasn't fair how L always tried to claim the upper hand. Okay, actually, it was. Light did the same thing.

The amnesiac began absentmindedly picking at the shower mat, looking around the bathroom. It was a nice bathroom. The toilet was sequestered behind a curtain, and there were two sinks, and a full sized mirror. The entire place was fairly big, Light thought if you took out the fixtures, you could easily fit a queen sized bed in the place. Perhaps a desk as well. It was very L. Overly complicated, and way more expensive than it had to be.

Light was pulled from his musings when he heard L start to hum a song. Jerk, getting all the hot water. How could Light get L back for this one?

It was then that the ex-killer got a devious idea.

In a flurry, Light ditched his clothes and walked, proudly, into the warm shower.

L paused what he was doing-brushing his teeth-to look up at Light. The detective's outward appearance would suggest indifference, but Light new better. L spit out his toothpaste. "You're not going to make anything easy on me, are you Yagami?" He asked, gesturing with his toothbrush.

Light just grabbed the shampoo, and started washing up. He got a whiff of the soap, strawberries. Huh.

"You know, Ryuzaki, I've been acting an awful lot like you lately. Now I get to smell like you too." Light said the words offhandedly, but he knew they would strike a chord with L.

L looked a bit disturbed, but didn't comment. Light studied L as he washed the strawberry shampoo into his hair.

The detective looked strange with no clothes on. His boniness shone through, with his spine practically poking out of his back. He seemed to have a few old scars, littered here and there. Perhaps from old cases? Light would have to ask him about that later. He looked tired, and more than a touch annoyed with Light. Good, Light thought.

L finished washing up and left the shower in a hurry, the chain jingled around his hand as he did.

Light smirked. The hot water was all his. He leaned against the wall and began humming the same song L had, picking up where the detective had left off.

His victory didn't last long though, as a freighting sound echoed through the bathroom. A toilet flushing. In an instant the water grew scalding.

"Ah!" Light quickly turned off the shower, his skin glowing red. He stepped out, and saw L, still butt naked, grinning cheekily and Light.

"Oops." L began, "I suppose I forgot what happens when you flush the toilet while the water's running. And here I thought I had perfect memory. Apologies, Light-kun. You know, I'm just so glad that you're not Kira. I'm sure he would have killed me for this insolence. If he knew my name, of course."

For more than one reason, many of which Light couldn't quite pin-point, the ex-murderer felt a sense of outrage at this comment. "I'm not kira." He asserted, stepping back into the shower and turning it on. He washed the shampoo out of his hair. L was such a child sometimes.

When Light emerged, L was fully dressed, now in new clothes. The detective tossed Light a set of garments, and a towel, and Light dried and dressed himself. As the two boys went to leave the room, however, something went wrong.

Light stopped to check his reflection in a mirror. L kept walking. The chain pulled, and the detective slipped in a puddle of water. In a second, L's head smacked against the corner of one of a sink. The chain pulled Light down, and he was on the floor too, his elbow banging on the edge of the shower.

Both of the boys groaned in protest. Light stood slowly, noting that he wasn't hurt all that bad, maybe a bruise, but nothing that wouldn't heal. But L on the other hand…

"That's a lot of blood." Light commented.

L looked nauseous, he had an open gash on his forhead, which was oozing downward onto his clean new clothes. Light was quick to grab a towel, kneeling by the pale man and pressing it to the detective's head. "Shit, are you okay?" He asked, feeling his stomach drop with concern.

"F…fine." L said slowly, "Head wounds bleed a lot. We should just-"

"Call Watari." Light interjected.

"Yes." L went on.

Light helped L to his feet, noting that the detective was studying him with something like suspicion.

Light could tell that L was wondering if Light had pulled the chain on purpose, and if his concern was a front to seem less like Kira.

"Don't be an idiot." Light said, rolling his eyes, "We need to get you out of here."

Light walked L into the hall, keeping pressure on his rival's bleeding forehead. He waved at one of the cameras outside the bathroom, knowing that Watari would see.

L sighed, and shooed Light away a bit, opting to hold onto the towel himself. Light allowed this, trailing behind and watching carefully.

Watari met the two in the kitchen, first aid kit at the ready. He fixed up L as Light sat worriedly at the kitchen table, holding an ice pack to his own injury. "Will he be okay?" Light asked the older man, anxiety clear in his voice.

"He'll be fine." Watari said calmly. "But both of you need to be more careful."

L only nodded at this.

"Yes sir." Light said.

Watari didn't respond. He was holding a flashlight to L's face. He blinked it once, watching L's pupils dilate. He turned the light off and moved it back and forth. "Follow the motion with your eyes." He instructed. L did as he was told.

Eventually, Watari nodded. "You don't have a concussion." He concluded. "But you did lose a bit of blood. I recommend that you lie down, and drink something, I can have dinner ready. What would you like?"

"Strawberry shortcake." L decided.

Watari frowned. "I suppose, but, really, you should have something more substantial, I-"

"And potato chips?" Light interrupted.

Watari sighed.

L smirked. "Sounds good. But, I can lie down later, you know. Light and I should be getting back to the case." He began, sliding out of his chair and heading for the fridge. He got himself a juice box and threw one to Light, who caught it with ease.

"Agreed!" Light piped up, "I told you last night I had a lead, turns out there were some criminal suicides in America. Left behind some interesting notes, mentioned Kira. Could be nothing, just some Kira fanfare, but It's worth a check."

L nodded.

With that the two made their way to the main office. Hair still wet, wounds still new.

And perhaps, a true friendship starting to form. Maybe something more than that.

Watari watched wearily from the kitchen. Those two on their own had the potential to be dangerous. But together…he shuddered to think of the trouble they could get into if they truly joined forces.

But in the end, only time would tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's two in the morning. This is unedited. I wrote it in the last hour or so. Hope it's good! L is my woobie.
> 
> Leave your thoughts below! I'd love to hear them.
> 
> Good night AO3. Hopefully I'll add more soon.


	3. Sickness

It was 10pm. The non-chained together members of L's task force had all gone home for the evening, leaving L and Light quite alone.

The day had been a long one, and it didn't seem to be ending any time soon, as the boys were only just now eating dinner. L and Light sat at their desks, plates of food in front of them. L, like always, picked around the healthier things, and went for the sweets. Light, on the other hand, seemed to be avoiding eating all together, a behavior, L noted, that was quite out of character for the slightly sociopathic student.

"Light-kun looks tired." L observed as he carefully stacked a pile of cookies into a tower. "I wonder if perhaps he is feeling under the weather."

Light sighed, picking at a bit of a sandwich. He lifted a chip off his plate before setting it back down with the others. "I'm Fine." He muttered. He grabbed his napkin off the desk and dabbed at his nose, which, much to his annoyance, was leaking.

"Light has barely touched his dinner." L went on, pulling an Oreo apart, and biting into the side with the most frosting. "I wonder if," He said through a mouthful, "the detective lifestyle is bad for his health. Maybe he can't keep up with me."

Light passed an annoyed glance to L. Defiantly, he took a bite of his sandwich, before pulling a face, and shakily swallowing. The food hurt his throat going down, and he promptly reached for some water. "Everything tastes funny." He sniffed, taking a large glug of his drink. "I think I have allergies or something."

"Hmm," L hummed. He reached over to his companion, his shackle jingling as he did. L brushed a bony hand over Light's face. Light froze. Their eyes locked for a brief second. Then L pulled back, and popped the other half of his cookie into his mouth. "Light has a fever." He observed, through a full mouth. "That indicates that this is more than allergies, or even a cold. I fear he will get worse, as this seems to be only the beginning of the illness."

"I'm not sick." Light sniffed. He leaned on his hand, wiping once more at his nose.

"Light-kun is in denial." L responded.

"Shut up." Light suddenly sneezed, holding the tissue to his mouth.

L smirked. "I think, perhaps, Light should retire early tonight." He said.

Light wiped his nose. "'M fine." He repeated.

L stood from his desk, grabbing a laptop and leading Light away. Light feebly protested.

L walked down the long hallways of the Task Force Headquarters, pausing at the restroom, and dragging Light in. He began rummaging through the medicine cabinet. He produced a bottle full of foul looking purple liquid. "You'll have to take this, if you want to get better." L told Light.

At this point, Light was sweating, his face was nearly as pale as L's. The fever was getting worse it appeared. "I don't need medicine." Light insisted. But L was already pouring the liquid into a little cup. The detective tried to hand it to Light, but Light only shook his head.

L stared.

Light sneezed, right in L's face. He looked like he might throw up.

"Please, Light-kun," L began, wiping the snot from his forehead. "You are clearly sick. You must take the medicine" L insisted.

"So what if I'm sick?" L leaned against the wall. "There's work to do."

L huffed and placed a hand on Light's cheek. "You're burning up." He said. "You'll take your medicine, or I'll make you.

"I'd like to see you try." Light challenged.

The two held eyes, sizing each other up.

L leaned in close, so close that he could smell Light's strawberry shampoo. Light didn't back down. But his breathing did hitch a bit. L cupped the boy's cheek with one hand, and held the liquid in his other. "Please?" He asked with intensity, his owl like eyes boring into Light's very soul.

Light opened his mouth to respond, a fatal mistake. In a flash L moved the cup to Light's mouth and dumped the medicine in. L held Light's mouth closed until he swallowed, not a tough feat, as the boy was quite weak with fever.

When the deed was done, Light squirmed away, clearly disgusted by the taste. "Asshole." He spat.

"This medicine should make Light fall asleep in about an hour." L said, a little smirk on his face. "We can continue to work on the case until then, if you wish."

"Screw you, I'm going to bed." Light grumped, stomping out of the restroom. L followed, laptop in hand. The detective was clearly holding back laughter.

The two soon found themselves in L's room. As L had promised, the medicine did do its work. Light soon found himself, barely able to move, lying on his back and staring at the ceiling. He felt heavy, and tired, and ill. But, his breathing also evened out. His fever reduced.

Eventually, sleep took Light.

L, on the other hand, did not sleep. This was more than common. In the past, his insomnia had kept him slaving away at his cases, pacing the room, talking to himself, and working out probabilities in his head. But tonight was different, as he was attached to his lead suspect, who was quite immobile.

Soon, it was 3am. The detective was sitting on the edge of his bed reading through a case file on his laptop, which was turned to a low brightness to keep the room as dark as possible. He sipped a cup of coffee, which was honestly more sugar than liquid, and passed occasional glances to his sleeping partner.

Light Yagami looked peaceful when he slept. His shoulders were relaxed, and his features looked downright moldable. A small part of L wanted to poke Light's squishable face, as it was so different from his composed, and perfect façade the boy normally wore. He looked almost…cute.

But the detective kept his hands to himself, or, more accurately, his keyboard. He typed away, finishing up a report on a string of suicides that had occurred in Washington State. It had been a hopeful lead, but while following it, L had come to the conclusion that there was a .05% that Kira had anything to do with the incident. Shame.

L was just about to open a new tab, when his companion took him by surprise.

"Mmm, click, click, click. Ryuk, get off my computer." Light muttered, in a fevered daze. He shifted under his blankets and curled up to his pillow.

This gave L some pause. "Ryuk?" The detective asked. "Who's that?"

"Mmmmmmm…" Light muttered, his voice heavy with sleep, and still quite congested "I dunno. Can't remember" He gave a short laugh, which was muffled by the covers. "He's an asshole, though." This statement was followed by a snoring.

L closed his laptop. "Are you," he moved his thumb to his mouth, biting at his nail, and smiling a bit, "Sleep talking, Light-Kun?"

"Nooo." Light slurred back. He batted in L's general direction with his chain-clad hand.

"Well alright then. So tell me, what are you doing?" L asked.

"Studying." Light said. 'I'm gonna get 1000% on that test." He sniffed.

"In that case," L went on, speaking in soft tones to keep from waking his companion completely, "You'd have to take the test 10 times, and score 100% each time. Are you prepared to do that?"

Light was silent for a moment, and L thought perhaps he had dozed off to a place too far from the detective's reach. L had turned back to his laptop by the time Light responded. "10 times? It would get boring. I don't…" Light muttered something L couldn't make out.

Interesting. Maybe L could use this?

"Hey Kira," L tried.

Light only responded with more snores.

"Kira!" L said with more urgency.

Light stopped snoring, and gave a soft moan "Did we catch him yet?" he asked.

L frowned. He decided to change tactics. "What do you think of L, Kira?" L went on, "Does he scare you? Do you think he'll catch you?"

"L'll kiss me before he catches me…" Light responded with a delirious giggle.

L paused. That was an odd response to say the least. "Are you saying you're Kira?" L went on.

"I'm Light." Light muttered.

"Then who's Kira?" L prodded.

No response. L went back to his work.

"Cake." Light muttered eventually, cutting the silence that had fallen. He sniffed in his sleep.

L raised an eyebrow. "Cake is Kira?" He asked.

Light gave a manic laugh. "No…L likes cake. I bet his lips taste like cake."

Perhaps…this was too much prodding. L went silent.

Light turned in his sleep, away from L. In doing so, he wrapped himself up in the chain around his hand, pulling himself closer to the detective. At this rate, he would be completely tied up by morning, L thought.

L took another sip of his coffee and watched. Light had never shown signs of talking in his sleep before. Why now? Maybe it was because, before, there hadn't been anyone to talk to. But with another person sitting on bed, typing on a laptop, he had an outlet.

Of course, it could also be stress. L had been known to sleep talk himself when his cases got too stressful. As well as sleepwalk. And sleep kick. And sleep scream. He was a bit of a nightmare to sleep with, if he was honest with himself. But Light was always calm and collected. Well, when he wasn't being an absolute child, at least.

There was the very likely chance that the fever and the medicine were the only reason Light was behaving so oddly.

But, then again, there was the slim option that Light was trying to confuse or mess with L by pretending to talk in his sleep.

L could test that last theory. Experimentally, he reached over and lifted one of Light's hands with relative ease, raising it above the boy's head. He dropped the limb just as fast. Light's arm was limp as his arm smacked onto his head.

Light groaned and rolled over, still not awake. Interesting. If Light was only pretending to sleep talk, then he was awfully committed.

"Light?" L asked. "Are you awake?"

Light, seemingly more conscious, but still far from awake, let out an annoyed "Go to sleep Ryuzaki."

L decided, for once in his life, to comply. He packed his laptop up for the night, and lied under the covers, closing his eyes. He didn't sleep, but he did enjoy the quiet.

Once more, Light complicated things.

The younger boy curled up next to L, tangling himself further in the chain that linked them. He was still quite warm, L noted, a little too warm for the detective's taste. L stuck one leg out of the blanket in an attempt to cool down. Light snuggled closer.

L pushed him away.

Light grumpily huffed, rolling over once, then twice, then a third time…right off the bed.

The chain pulled tight as Light hit the floor. L silently cursed as his arm was nearly pulled out of his socket. He crawled to the edge of the bed, looking down at Light and turning on a bedside lamp.

It didn't take long for Light to wake up after that. He stood, and stumbled, as his body was still heavy with medication. He didn't say a word before promptly throwing up on the floor.

L was revolted.

"Uhg, I think I'm sick." Light muttered before crawling back on the bed and passing out.

L, annoyed, decided to free himself from the handcuffs for a moment. He produced a secret key and unlocked the manacles, chaining his own side to the headboard of the bed, to be sure Light didn't wander off. He spent the next half hour or so cleaning up puke.

It wasn't exactly the best night of L's life. But, at least Light slept soundly after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, that was my inevitable sickfic. I LOVE sickfics. I just can't help myself. Anyway, please review, and then perhaps I won't write your name in my death note, once I get one that is. Kay bye!


	4. Date

L was on his 3rd cup of coffee…in the last hour.

He was seated at his desk, preparing himself for what should shape up to be an…interesting night.

"Light," Misa's voice was grating. "I'm bored. We should be on a date, not sitting in a stuffy office!" The model complained, loudly, from her spot on a swivel chair.

Her target, Light, didn't respond. He was at his own chair, back straight, face determined, attention only on the computer screen in front of him. L pulled at the handcuffs that attached them. "Your girlfriend is wining." He said simply. "Make her stop."

Light rubbed at his temples, his eyes scrunching close, "Having the two of you in the same room is a headache." He observed, "You're both adults, work it out."

Misa was idly spinning her chair. Her lip was turned downward in a pout. "Our date," She began, her voice sweet like candy, "Is not for another half hour. But, if you want to get started early, I wouldn't complain." She was wearing a skintight black dress that stopped mid-thigh. It had long sleeves which were made entirely from lace. Her blond hair framed the number like an angelic aura, and her red lips stood out against her pale skin and shone under the glow provided by the ever present computer screens. "I was hoping we could snuggle, and perhaps," She stood from the chair, high heels clicking against the tiled floor as she walked. Misa put her arms around Light's neck before leaning down and whispering something in his ear.

L watched in silence, unable to make out what was being said. Whatever Misa had whispered made Light blush. Interesting.

L bit at his thumb chomping the nail a little too close to the skin and causing it to bleed. He barely took notice, his hands were covered in hangnails and each finger nail was bitten down to skin.

Light shook his head in response to whatever Misa had offered. "That would be a bit difficult to accomplish." He raised one chained arm as proof of his statement.

"Oh what," Misa began, "because of L? I'm sure Ryuzaki would give us some privacy, if we asked nicely." She grinned, turning to L. Misa batted her eyelashes.

"No, I wouldn't." L responded, his finger still in his mouth. He could taste the blood on his tongue, it was metallic.

Misa's sweet smile turned bitter, "You've got to be kidding me! I-" She stopped protesting quite suddenly when she saw L's hand. "Ew! Is that blood?" She asked.

Light looked up from his computer for the first time in an hour, not to the beautiful girl by his side, but to L. The young man was frowning slightly. "Ryuzaki," Light began, "you really should stop biting your nails. I's bad for you. Here," He reached down into a desk drawer and produced a band aid, which he passed to the detective, who took it, with a bit of hesitation.

Light turned back to his computer. "Don't protest, just put the damn thing on. Your finger could get infected."

His lecturing was tuned out by Misa, "Awww!" she cooed, "That's so sweet of you! You really are a knight." She kissed Light's head, then turned to L. "The best boyfriend in the world is right, by the way." Misa declared, "Your nails will be all icky if you keep that up Ryuzaki!"

L glanced down at his hand, eyebrow raised. His nails were already icky. He wrapped the band aid around his thumb, before turning to his own computer. "Hmm, I think I'm past saving on that issue." He began. "I've been biting them since I was a child. No use stopping now."

Misa wasn't listening. She had pulled her chair next to Light's and settled in. She cuddled up next to him holding Light's arm like a teddy bear.

L began biting at the band aid.

The half hour until the dreaded date passed quickly, and before the trio knew it, they had saved their files and went sauntering up the stairs to Misa's room.

When the three got there, they all piled onto a couch, Light and Misa were snuggled close to each other, while L sat on the arm of the sofa, perched like a bird. He had brought with him a cup of coffee, his 5th. It was warm, and sweet, and a good way to calm his nerves.

There was a brief silence.

Light broke it. "Maybe we can watch a movie…?" he suggested.

"Or play a game?" Misa piped.

The second idea intrigued L. "What sort of game?" He prompted, watching the two kinda Kira's with suspicion. Maybe 'game' was a code word of sorts. Kira would most likely have in place a method of communication with the second Kira, something that L wouldn't understand. If so, it probably wouldn't take much for L to unravel.

"Hmmm, well we could always play kiss marry kill." Misa said with a devilish flare. "That's what I used to play at sleepovers, that and 7 minutes in heaven." She snuggled up to Light, who squirmed away a bit, leaning closer to L. L could feel smell the strawberry shampoo in Light's hair. It was an oddly comforting scent.

"That's a terrible idea." Light said.

"That's a great idea." L enthused.

Light glared at L, who gave a smirk back.

"I'll ask first!" Misa raised her hand, "Light, kiss marry kill; me, L, or…er…Matsuda."

"We have movies!" Light protested.

L grinned, pleased with his companion's annoyance, "Kiss marry kill, Light." The detective prodded.

Light gave an annoyed sigh, "Um…Marry Misa."

Misa gave a squeal of delight.

"Kiss…L I guess. And Kill Matsuda by default."

Misa clapped. "I'll be your bride any day!" She giggled. "Okay L, your turn, kiss marry kill; Me, Light, Matsuda."

L pursed his lips, "Mmm, kill Matsuda, kiss you, and marry Light."

"Marry Light?" Misa giggled, "He's mine though. Wouldn't you rather kiss him?"

"What, and marry you? No, in fact," L raised his chained hand, jingling the handcuffs "Light and I already have these rings, so marriage seems like the next logical step."

Light and Misa groaned at the pun.

L merely took a sip of his coffee.

"You know what, kiss marry kill is no fun anyway." Misa huffed, "what about the other game I mentioned?" She leaned into Light.

"I don't think that leaving the two Kira's alone in a closet is a good idea." L said quietly.

"I'm not-" Light stopped himself, pressing a hand to his temple, "Movie. We are going to watch a movie. Alright?"

"I'll pick it!" Misa practically sang, springing from the couch and making her way outside the room. This left L and Light alone once more.

L merely watched Light.

Light had moved from holding his hand to his temple to rubbing at his neck. His eyes were screwed shut.

"It's clear that Light has a headache" L Muttered. "I wonder if I should put him to bed…"

"You know I'm in the room, right?" Light glared at L.

L once more raised his chain-clad hand. "How could I forget?"

Light didn't respond.

L kept watching, unconsciously beginning to bite his un-bandaged thumb.

Light huffed at this, he reached out and grabbed L's sleeve, pulling the detective's hand away from his mouth, "stop, you'll make that one bleed too." he grumped.

"So?" L asked, pulling his hand back and biting the nail out of spite.

"So, it's bad for you!" Light pulled back, this time with more force. He held the detective's hand to his chest, scowling. L tried to retaliate, but Light wouldn't let go.

"FOUND A MOVIE!" Misa exclaimed, waltzing back into the room with her usual cheer. She paused and sighed at the scene she saw. "Are you two fighting again? I swear, you're like cats and dogs. This is getting ridiculous."

"We're not fighting," L tried, once more, to reclaim his hand. Light wouldn't budge. "Light is just being a control freak."

"Me the control freak?" Venom laced Light's words. "You're the one who insisted on the chain! You're the one who drags me from place to place deciding when I eat, sleep you're-"

"If I didn't do that you'd be-"

"I'd be what, huh? Killing people?"

The two were nose to nose now. L could feel Light's breath on his face.

Misa came up behind couch. "Oh, break it up!" She pushed back on the two boy's chest, separating then. Well…for a second at least. Light was fine, but L pitched backwards, nearly falling off his spot on the arm rest. Light was quick to act, tugging on the chain and pulling the detective back toward him. L tilted the other way, right off his perch and into Light Yagami's lap. His coffee mug fell over the back of the couch as it happened, shattering at Misa's feat and splattering the model with what was essentially caffeinated sugar water.

Light and L stared at each other in shocked silence.

Misa shirked. She began lecturing L, but the detective didn't hear much of it. He was staring at Light. L's face was hot. Was he blushing? For what it was worth, Light seemed to be blushing too.

"Uh…I suppose" L began after a second, "I should thank you for not letting me fall." He said the words slowly, still very much tangled up to his lead suspect.

"D…don't mention it. Ever."

L nodded. "Agreed."

Eventually, the two men managed to separate themselves. Light and L opted to sit on opposite sides of the couch. Misa changed into her PJs, and sat between the two, cuddling up to Light.

The rest of the night passed with little to note. They ended up watching some sappy romance movie. L didn't pay much attention.

Late into flick, however he did take note of one scene.

The main lead was talking to the romantic interest. The two stood on a skyscraper, far above the crowds. Wind blew their hair back. The lead was saying; "Baby, you drive me nuts. You make every day a living Hell, but I wouldn't trade it for any heaven you could offer me. You challenge me. You get me. You're my favorite part of this game we call life."

L's eyes drifted to Light as the scene went on. Sleep had found the other man, he was out cold. Misa was cuddled to his chest.

The monologue went on. "You force me to look at the world in a different way. You force me to see beauty where I thought there wasn't any. You make me realize that I can be whoever I want to be, and you help me to be my best. And now…" There was a pause. L looked back to the screen, the man had gotten down on one knee. "I want to feel like this forever. I never want this game to end. Will you make me the happiest man on Earth? Will you marry me?"

The music swelled, "Yes." The romantic interest gasped back, his voice full of love. He pulled the other man to his feet, and the two kissed. The camera panned out, spiraling around the skyscraper. Wedding bells hit the music like a base line. The movie ended soon after. The credits rolled. L turned the TV off, and the room went black.

The detective slumped against his side of the couch. He felt…strange. His heart was beating fast. He was nervous? No. Angry? Maybe. Confused? Yes. Why? He didn't know. But it definitely had something to do with Light. Everything in his life had something to do with that boy. Light was…Light made him…uhg. For once in his life, L couldn't find the words.

He shook his head and closed his eyes.

He didn't sleep. Time passed slowly as the genius detective tried and failed to understand his own mind.

Eventually, he felt movement.

Light had stood from the couch and had begun nudging L's arm. "L, wake up." His words were gentle.

"I'm not sleeping." L said back.

"Good." Light pulled the chain, dragging L to his feet. "It's bed time. I'm not sleeping on a couch."

With that the two boys found their way back to their bedroom. They curled into the covers of L's king sized bed and let their eyes shut. At the end of the night, neither one had spoken a word. But L felt as if perhaps, everything that could have been said, was.

Just not by him.

Maybe, with time, he could understand why Light drove him so crazy.

He wondered if Light felt the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the most fun chapter to write so far. It's getting shippy in here! Woot! Write a review! Thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So that was my first attempt to write L and Light. I needed something easy to start with, and I figured playing with their childish natures in a low key setting could be a simple start. Please tell me what you thought, and if you have any tips on writing the two, leave them below. Thanks a bunch, and have a lovely day.


End file.
